


We Can All Be Heroes

by sperrywink



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Stakeout, Superheroes, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-25 23:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13223064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: “Sure, on the outside, it’s a uniform, but on the inside, it’s a superhero costume. That’s what I’m saying.”





	We Can All Be Heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgiepdx (squidgie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



“It’s a uniform, Ray,” Benton said. Stakeouts were usually boring, but Benton had found that Ray was a fount of weird conversations, particularly on stakeouts.

“Sure, on the outside, it’s a uniform, but on the inside, it’s a superhero costume. That’s what I’m saying.”

Benton rubbed his eyebrow. “I’m not sure I follow. It’s just me on the inside.”

Ray bounced in his seat. “Exactly!”

Frowning, Benton asked, “Are you saying you see me as some kind of superhero?”

“Yes! Well, no, not exactly, but kind of?” Ray looked adorably flustered. “Not that I don’t know you’re just a guy like all of us. You put on your funny pants one leg at a time too, but what makes a hero? It’s not the get-up or the powers, but what the person does with the hand they’re dealt. You were dealt a bum hand, Frase, but you spun goodness and righteousness out of it. That’s a true hero.”

Benton blinked, surprised. It wasn’t often that Ray spoke so eloquently, and while Benton knew Ray had depth, it wasn’t often that he expressed it so plainly. Benton said, “Well, thank you, Ray. I don’t see exactly what you see, since I know my own failings, but…”

“No, none of that! No buts. I know I’m not the most articulate guy, but I mean it. A hero isn’t about a costume or even a uniform. You don’t get your goodness from the uniform; the uniform gets its power from you. Like a superhero costume.”

“I just don’t believe that what I do is all that extraordinary. I think anyone can do it. Anyone can be a superhero of their own life.”

“Well, that’s just the thing. People generally don’t. That’s what makes it special. Sure, we all have the capacity, but who actually exercises it? The rare hero. I mean look at me. What have I done with my life?”

“Well, we would have to agree to disagree on that, Ray. You’re my hero. Not everyone would have stepped forward to protect Ray Vecchio.”

“Eh. Right time, right place.”

“Yes, but you stepped up, just like you said a hero does. Face it, if I am a hero, then you are too. Alas, without the costume.”

“I’m not wearing tights for anyone, Frase.”

Benton held back his smile, but just barely. He said, “You could call me Benton, you know?”

Ray did a double-take. “Ben-? What?”

“Well, it’s sort of like Clark Kent and Superman, right? If Fraser is the superhero, I would like my friends, the ones who see the man, to call me by my name. Not my superhero nom de plume.”

Ray stared at Benton, and Benton was beginning to grow nervous. Maybe he had overstepped the bounds of their friendship? He knew Ray meant ‘Fraser’ in the warmest tones, but he had to admit, he missed being just plain, old Benton.

Suddenly, Ray beamed at him, and Benton was helpless in not smiling back. Ray said, “Benton it is. When we’re in private.”

“Of course, Ray.”

Ray hummed his approval, and silence descended. Benton scanned the block with the binoculars, but there was still nothing happening. And then Ray said, “Wait!”

Thinking their suspect had finally made an appearance, Benton checked the street again as he asked, “What?”

“I don’t have a superhero name!”

Benton smiled. “Well, of course you do. It’s Ray.”

“But that’s my personal name too. That’s too confusing, Benton.”

Hearing his name roll off Ray’s tongues made Benton’s belly squirm, but he was used to that around Ray. A lot of things Ray did made Benton’s belly squirm. The way his hands waved when he talked, the way he licked the stirrer after stirring his coffee, the way his jeans fit. Just, a lot. Coughing to cover up his embarrassment, Benton said, “Well, what would you like your name to be? I’m guessing not Stanley.”

“Bite your tongue!”

Benton chuckled lightly as Ray pushed his shoulder. 

“I don’t know. But I gotta have a name just for you, Benton. Otherwise, what kind of secret-identity friend am I?”

“Regardless of what you are called, you are a great friend, Ray.”

“See, that’s not working for me, _Benton_ , we need a special name. ‘Ray’ isn’t even unique to me. I want to be special to you.”

“You are. You shouldn’t doubt that.”

Ray was staring at him pensively. “You don’t find it strange? Us being secret-identity friends?” Benton coughed a bit. He wasn’t sure how to answer Ray. He didn’t find it strange. He found it special. Luckily, Ray continued talking. He turned in his seat to more fully face Benton, and said, “Now, I have a theory. Don’t hit me. You hit too damn hard.”

“Hit you? I would never, well except for that one time, but you asked…,” and then Ray’s lips were pressed to his, and Benton’s eyes fluttered shut in delight.

Ray pulled back slowly as Benton blinked his eyes open. Hoarsely, with a suddenly dry throat, Benton asked, “Ray?”

“See I was putting the pieces together. You’re my hero, I’m your hero, we know each other’s secret identities, it’s seems obvious when you look at it that way.”

It wasn’t obvious to Benton at all, but if it involved more kissing, he would fake it like the best of them. Or as his conscious pinged, he would ask for clarification. Again, he asked, “Ray?”

“Are you okay with this, Benton? Or was I reading it all wrong?” Ray suddenly looked nervous.

Benton reached out and touched his hand. “No, you’re spot on. I just don’t follow your logic, but then you’ve always been capable of great leaps of logic.”

Ray beamed at him, and Benton smiled helplessly back. “So, what’s going to be my secret-identity name, Benton? That’s still undecided.”

Feeling brave and like the superhero Ray claimed he was, Benton pulled him into another kiss, and just before their lips touched, simply said, “Sweetheart.”

Ray hummed his approval into Benton’s mouth, but didn’t break the kiss. Benton approved of that wholeheartedly.


End file.
